The mission
by Fullbbuster
Summary: Konoha le había roto el corazón y las ganas de vivir, pero cuando creyó ser abandonado por todos, el amor apareció nuevamente en su vida, sólo para darse cuenta de que nunca sería correspondido. Tan sólo hacer misiones con su mejor amigo le ayudaba y es que… él siempre le protegería. Pareja principal: Naru-Sasu.
1. Traición

Capítulo 1: Traición

Caminaba por las calles de Konoha sumido en el dolor, la pena y el sufrimiento. Todo su cuerpo le dolía y por momentos… pensaba que haber vuelto a Konoha no había sido para nada buena idea.

Se agarraba su dolorido y amoratado brazo mientras caminaba arrastrando los pies entre aquellos adoquines que conducían a su casa. Ni siquiera podía ver un alma a esas horas de la noche, pero casi lo prefería. Primero porque nadie podía ver lo destrozado y arruinado que estaba y, segundo, porque nadie volvería a lanzarle piedras para herirle, ni le insultarían, ni deberían esconder la comida para poner una excusa de no venderle las cosas a un traidor.

Por primera vez, Sasuke se daba cuenta de que una traición a Konoha se pagaba muy caro. Había tenido su castigo por parte de la Hokage, pero eso no era nada con todo lo que le esperaba después. Siempre sería el maldito, el repudiado, el ninja que abandonó su villa y que jamás volvería a ser aceptado entre sus filas.

La puerta de su casa estaba prácticamente a su alcance, justo delante de él, con el farolillo roto que dejaba la puerta en una completa penumbra. Las paredes pintadas con insultos era lo más visible incluso en la noche y, pese a que intentó llegar a ella obligando a ese tembloroso cuerpo a moverse, sus piernas se negaron a hacerlo. Todo su cuerpo cayó contra la pared de la casa que tenía al lado y se apoyó allí durante unos largos segundos, durante unos minutos que parecían horas.

La impotencia que sentía en aquel instante no podía conocerla nadie más que no hubiera estado alguna vez en su situación. El cuerpo resbaló por la pared hasta sentarse en el suelo y sonrió con sutileza. Una de esas sonrisas que indicaban claramente que no podía creerse el no poder ni siquiera llegar a su casa, el dar cuatro míseros pasos más para alcanzar el pomo de su puerta.

Abrió la chaqueta ligeramente con el brazo sano y miró su brazo herido que, pese al dolor, seguía sosteniendo la hemorragia de su abdomen. La herida no dejaba de sangrar. Quizá debió haber ido al hospital pero… ¿Quién curaría a un traidor? Nadie parecía querer saber nada de él. Le habrían dejado esperando durante horas en la sala de espera y quizá… con algo de suerte, cuando lo vieran medio moribundo, le habrían cosido más mal que bien. Prefirió curarse él mismo en su casa, pero irónicamente… allí estaba su casa, frente a él, una casa a la que no podía llegar.

Al final, se resignó. ¿Por qué merecía la pena seguir viviendo? ¿Qué podía aguardarle en ese mundo? Todo perdía importancia y a medida que la perdía… sus ojos iban cerrándose, su mano, que incluso con el dolor había aguantado sosteniendo aquella herida, dejó de hacer presión cayendo sobre sus piernas.

\- ¿Sasuke? – escuchó una voz conocida, pero ni siquiera fue capaz de abrir los ojos ante ella. Todo se volvió oscuro y por primera vez en mucho tiempo… sintió la paz y la calma.

Una arcada le hizo levantarse de golpe y escupir sobre el parqué la sangre que subía por su garganta. El suelo empezó a llenarse de sangre, pero unas manos sostuvieron sus hombros evitando que cayese sobre el suelo.

\- Ey… tranquilo – escuchó una voz femenina.

Debía responder algo, sabía de sobra que tenía que hablar, pero no podía, tan sólo escupir la sangre que se acumulaba en su boca.

\- Debiste haber venido antes a verme – reconoció finalmente la voz de Sakura – Naruto estaba muy preocupado por ti.

\- ¿Naruto? – fue lo primero que dejó escapar Sasuke pese a que al instante siguiente, volvió a escupir algo de sangre.

\- Estaba muy preocupado por ti – dijo Sakura mientras golpeaba una jeringuilla con un líquido en su interior.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Sasuke aún con problemas para hablar.

\- Te ayudará a descansar.

\- ¿Un sedante? No quiero un sedante – le dijo – estoy bien.

\- No, no lo estás. Te acabo de poner puntos en esa herida, necesitas descansar unos días.

\- No puedo dormirme – aclaró.

Sakura trató de pincharle en el brazo, pero Sasuke se movió con brusquedad lanzando la jeringuilla lejos de él.

\- He dicho que no quiero dormirme – la amenazó con su mirada más dura, pero otra mano recogió la jeringuilla del suelo.

\- Sasuke… no te va a pasar nada, yo estaré aquí contigo – escuchó a Naruto – estás en mi casa y vas a quedarte aquí hasta que te recuperes. No voy a dejar que te hagan nada, pero necesitas dormir, llevas días sin hacerlo y esa herida necesita reposo.

Por un momento, Sasuke se quedó estático, mirando aquellos ojos azules que apenas podían vislumbrarse por la oscuridad de la habitación. Al sentir los dedos de Naruto agarrando su brazo, todo su cuerpo se tensó y tembló, sin embargo, agachó la mirada y dejó que clavase la jeringuilla. En apenas diez segundos, sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse de nuevo. Lo último que sintió fue cómo Naruto lo empujaba ligeramente sobre el futón para que durmiera un rato.

Apenas estaba consciente. Los ojos le pesaban como nunca, pero al abrirlos, lo único que descubrió fue que no estaba en su casa. Recordó la última vez que estuvo despierto, recordaba a Sakura y haber visto a Naruto. Con rapidez, se giró hacia el suelo para comprobar que la sangre que él pensaba haber escupido ya no estaba allí. Frustrado y sin saber si lo había soñado o era real, se levantó la manga de la camiseta para intentar encontrar la huella donde Naruto le había inyectado aquel sedante. No encontró nada, sin embargo, al levantarse la camiseta oscura, observó la cicatriz donde habían estado los puntos. Aún dolía, pero no tanto como la otra vez.

\- Sakura vendrá luego a curarte lo que le falta – dijo Naruto desde la puerta.

\- ¿Cuánto he estado durmiendo? – preguntó extrañado.

\- Tres días. Esta misma mañana Sakura te quitó los puntos, así que no te muevas mucho hasta que pueda venir a terminar de curarte eso. Deberías estar bien para la misión de mañana.

\- ¿Misión? – preguntó extrañado Sasuke.

\- Sí. Han llamado de nuevo al equipo siete. Tenemos que infiltrarnos en un antiguo castillo y robar un pergamino a un señor feudal.

\- Vale.

\- He pensado que no deberías ir. He hablado con Tsunade y…

\- Voy a ir – dijo Sasuke dando una respuesta rotunda.

\- No quiero que vayas, Sasuke. Iremos Sakura y yo.

\- He dicho… que voy a ir – le amenazó Sasuke – tú mismo has dicho que sólo falta que cure la piel. Ya ha terminado de curarme los órganos, puedo pelear.

\- No es por eso, es porque estás débil.

Sasuke se intentó levantar y aunque Naruto trató de impedírselo, no fue capaz. Sasuke lo empujó con fuerza apartándole de él. Miró con asombro cómo ese chico testarudo y vengativo buscaba entre los armarios sus armas.

\- Están en el salón – dijo Naruto.

\- Voy a por ellas entonces.

\- Quédate quieto hasta que venga Sakura a curarte. Yo prepararé tu mochila.

Ante aquellas palabras y al ver cómo Naruto salía de la habitación dispuesto a montar su mochila, Sasuke se sentó nuevamente en el suelo. Miró su mano, temblaba debido al dolor y a lo débil que estaba. Era cierto que había bajado de peso, que apenas comía, que la gran parte de la población ni siquiera querían venderle comida o simplemente… le vendían la que estaba a punto de podrirse.

A gatas, consiguió llegar hasta la puerta y se sentó apoyando la espalda contra ella. La voz de Sakura pronto se hizo audible. Sonaba tan acaramelada con Naruto que pensó que quizá tenían algo o podría ser… que ella estuviera interesada en ese rubio.

Apoyó la cabeza contra la puerta y cerró los ojos tratando de mentalizarse que Naruto jamás sería para él. Había vuelto como un traidor y todo… por Naruto. Volvió por él, estaba soportando los insultos y las palizas por él, pese a saber que sólo serían grandes amigos y rivales.

\- Mierda – susurró Sasuke dándose cuenta de que ahora que estaba tan cerca del amor de su vida, en realidad lo estaba perdiendo. La distancia entre ellos era mucho mayor.

Descubrir que iba a vivir a la sombra, aguantando todas las humillaciones sólo para ver cómo ese amor de su vida se alejaba de él y se acercaba a Sakura, le destrozaba por dentro. Llegó a pensar que sería bueno marcharse de nuevo, tener menos problemas debido a esa maldita villa y sus habitantes, pero alejarse de él era algo que ahora mismo no podía hacer.

La puerta hizo el amago de abrirse, pero el cuerpo de Sasuke bloqueó el movimiento sorprendiendo a una Sakura que trataba de entrar.

\- ¿Sasuke? ¿Estás ahí? ¿Puedo entrar para curarte?

Sasuke se apartó de la puerta para dejarla pasar. Aunque prefería que Naruto hubiera entrado junto a él, no lo hizo. Podía oler la comida al otro lado de la puerta aunque intuía que sería comida ya precocinada. Naruto nunca había sido bueno para cocinar y prefería comprar el ramen ya hecho cuando no iba al Ichiraku Ramen.

\- ¿Estás… saliendo con Naruto? – preguntó Sasuke en un susurro mientras observaba aquella luz verde que curaba lo que quedaba de su herida.

El rostro de Sakura enrojeció al instante, aunque parecía por su silencio que era una respuesta negativa.

\- Aún no… no me he atrevido a decírselo.

\- Entiendo – se resignó Sasuke.

\- Quizá se lo diga en esta última misión. Tengo que buscar el momento oportuno.

¡_La misión_! Esa misión a la que él también iría. No era suficiente saber que Naruto no le correspondería sino que además tendría que ver cómo iniciaba ese noviazgo. Naruto siempre había estado enamorado de ella y no le diría que no. Lo perdía irremediablemente y no sabía qué hacer para detener aquello. Tan sólo tendría unos días para pensar algo, el reloj empezaba su cuenta atrás.

Mientras esperaba a que la olla llegase a su nivel de ebullición, Naruto recordaba aquellos tres largos días. Había estado pendiente de Sasuke mientras dormía pero sabía… que pese a que su silencio parecía ser el mismo de siempre, no lo era. Ese chico estaba escondiendo un dolor inmenso en su interior, pero el orgullo de un Uchiha era demasiado descomunal como para que fuera capaz de pedir ayuda.

Las heridas, los moratones, aquel profundo corte que casi lo mata… su estado anímico en el que se encontraba, todo era culpa de la villa. Se daba cuenta de que algo estaba ocurriendo con él, que la gente no terminaba de aceptarle nuevamente, pero Sasuke mantenía el silencio por su maldito y estúpido orgullo de Uchiha.

\- ¿Por qué no puedes pedir ayuda, idiota? – se preguntó a sí mismo.

No se dio cuenta de la olla hasta que el agua empezó a salirse y se quemó la mano. Pegó un grito debido al dolor pero apartó con rapidez la olla del fuego antes de mirarse la mano. Por suerte no había sido mucho, pero esa distracción no era propia de él. La vuelta de Sasuke le había afectado y era posible que estuviera preocupado por él.

\- Yo ya me voy – escuchó a Sakura a su espalda.

\- Muchas gracias por venir a ayudarle. No sabía a quién más llamar.

\- Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo.

\- ¿Cómo lo has visto? – preguntó Naruto preocupado.

\- Su herida está bien pero… me preocupa un poco su estado anímico y sobre todo… psicológico. No parece el mismo Sasuke de siempre, es como… si lo hubiera perdido todo en la vida y no tuviera entusiasmo por nada.

\- ¿Depresión?

\- No… creo que es algo más profundo pero no sabría decirte.

\- ¿Crees que está preparado para la misión de mañana?

\- ¿Sinceramente? Creo que no debería venir, pero ya sabes cómo es Sasuke… no aceptará un no. Vendrá igualmente.

\- Cuidaré de él.

\- Somos un equipo, todos lo haremos – sonrió Sakura cogiendo con dulzura la mano de Naruto.

Para Sasuke, no pasó desapercibido aquel simple y fugaz roce de sus manos. Miraba a través de la rendija entreabierta de la puerta y veía sus esperanzas desvanecerse. Empezó a plantearse si sería suficiente el simple hecho de permanecer cerca de Naruto sin tenerle pero… eso lo sopesaría con el tiempo. Ahora sólo le tocaba esperar a esa misión y tratar de aclarar sus sentimientos mucho más rápido que Sakura.

¡_Mañana sería un día decisivo_! Iba a intentar acercarse a Naruto así le costase la vida. No quería perderle sin luchar.


	2. La misión

Capítulo 2: La misión

El sol despuntaba al alba y aunque consiguió abrir los ojos con rapidez, su cuerpo no parecía estar en plena forma para levantarse. Elevó su temblorosa y débil mano para observarla con detenimiento segundos antes de darse con ella en la frente y mover su flequillo oscuro.

Era cierto que la herida se había curado, pero también se sentía débil y sin fuerzas. Las últimas semanas apenas había comido y sus fuerzas se desvanecían lentamente. No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a conseguir fingir frente a Naruto que todo estaba bien. ¿Qué excusa le pondría para haber adelgazado tanto en ese tiempo? ¿Cómo podía demostrarle a Naruto que todo estaba en orden?

Un par de nudillos tocaron a la puerta y supo al instante que era Naruto el que estaba al otro lado. Con pesadez, le dio permiso para entrar e hizo el gran esfuerzo de incorporarse para evitar que le viera tan débil. Al girarse hacia él, consiguió ver en sus manos la bandeja con el desayuno y sonrió.

\- Te he traído algo para que comas.

Naruto se acercó hasta el futón y se arrodilló frente a él. Dejó la bandeja a su lado con ciertas dudas, dudas que se incrementaron al ver los ojos de Sasuke y cómo éste acababa cogiendo con sutileza una de las tostadas casi calcinada.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que sigas sin saber cocinar? – preguntó Sasuke confundido – has vivido solo toda tu vida.

\- Comía ramen – dijo Naruto haciendo un ligero puchero como si fuera un niño pequeño – tú sólo… come.

\- Esto está calcinado. Es incomestible.

\- Podemos comprar algo por el camino entonces. Vamos, vístete y te invito a desayunar fuera. Hay que darse prisa. Sólo quedan veinte minutos para llegar a la zona de reunión.

Naruto volvió a llevarse la bandeja ahora algo más avergonzado. Era cierto que nunca se había molestado en aprender a cocinar, que siempre compraba la comida ya hecha o se iba al Ichiraku Ramen. Algunas veces… hasta sus profesores le invitaban fuera a comer o le traían algo a casa. Quizá debió aprender a cuidarse más al vivir solo, tal y como había conseguido Sasuke.

En cuanto el rubio salió de la habitación, Sasuke no lo pensó dos veces en tratar de levantarse completamente y buscar su ropa. Al ponerse en pie, se dio cuenta de que sus piernas ya apenas podían sostener su peso. Temblaban demasiado y no era por el dolor como le había pasado hacía tres días, sino que ahora sentía la debilidad de su cuerpo.

Se miró un segundo al espejo y ni pudo reconocerse. Las ojeras, su piel más pálida de lo habitual, sus brazos amoratados y la desmejora en general. Veía todo su rostro más delgado, sus labios antes con un color más rosado, ahora habían perdido su color original. Realmente creía estar viendo a alguien realmente enfermo y era posible que lo estuviera.

\- Mierda – exclamó antes abrir la puerta del armario y buscar su ropa.

Aún debía pensar una excusa que contarle a Naruto, porque no se creería que estaba bien con esa pinta. Tampoco le ayudaba que Sakura estuviera en su equipo, era médico y podía delatar su mal estado de salud.

Durante la caminata hacia la puerta de salida de la villa, no quiso siquiera mirar a Naruto. Ambos caminaban en un tenso silencio que se negaban a romper, y tan sólo cuando llegaron hasta un puesto de comida rápida, Naruto se dignó a mirarle para preguntarle qué quería comer.

El hombre del puesto les miró con un rostro que Naruto jamás había visto, ni siquiera cuando él era considerado un demonio. Sasuke la reconoció enseguida. Esos ojos como los que miran a un asesino, a un traidor, los ojos de que querían que se largase de allí antes que venderle algo.

\- Coge algo para ti y vámonos – dijo Sasuke sin más empezando a caminar de nuevo, tratando de aparentar que estaba bien pese a que sus piernas flaqueaban y, de vez en cuando, tropezaban consigo mismas.

A medida que avanzaba entre la gente y los hombros de los otros ninjas golpeaban contra los suyos, su vista se nublaba cada vez más. El terrible ruido del murmullo de la gente empezó a pasar a un segundo plano, escuchándose cada vez más lejano hasta que un pitido se intensificó en sus oídos y su cuerpo perdía equilibrio.

\- Toma – escuchó la voz de Naruto a su lado justo cuando él se había detenido intentando estabilizarse nuevamente.

Sus ojos se toparon con un Yakitori, esas brochetas de pollo a la parrilla que hacía años no probaba. Dudó realmente si debía cogerlo, dudaba hasta si era comida realmente decente o el dependiente habría hecho algo extraño en ella. Sus dedos dudaron si coger aquel pinchito o no, pero Naruto pareció darse cuenta aunque no sabía con exactitud lo que pasaba por la mente de su amigo.

\- ¿Quieres salsa? Puedo ir a por ella – le comentó preocupado.

\- No, así está bien – le dijo Sasuke cogiendo finalmente el palo con la carne.

\- Disfruta entonces – sonrió Naruto volviendo a caminar mientras se llevaba su pinchito a la boca dispuesto a disfrutar de su desayuno.

El suspiro sonó entre los presentes, pero estabilizándose algo más, Sasuke volvió a caminar tras la silueta de aquel rubio mientras mordía el pinchito de pollo. Hacía tanto tiempo que no comía nada… que hasta su estómago dolió al sentir cómo entraba comida en él.

Por un instante, todo su cuerpo se paralizó presa de aquel punzante dolor. Por una parte… sentía que tenía demasiada hambre y por otra… era como si en el primer bocado, su estómago ya quisiera parar. Naruto se giró dándose cuenta de que su amigo no le seguía. Entre la multitud de la gente, seguía allí detenido, mirando el trozo de pollo que él le había comprado con sus ahorros.

\- ¿Vienes? – preguntó Naruto algo preocupado.

\- Sí – dijo Sasuke forzando a sus piernas para moverse.

Con más pena que gloria, Sasuke consiguió seguir a duras penas a ese rubio que a veces… se perdía entre la multitud. En un par de ocasiones, cuando no conseguía ver a su compañero, recibió un par de duros golpes de hombro que por poco lo derribaron, pero se mantuvo en pie hasta que consiguió salir de la ajetreada calle principal.

Una vez en las afueras, cerró los ojos un segundo antes de resoplar y tomar aire un segundo después. El aroma que desprendían las flores de aquel parque le relajó durante unos escasos momentos hasta que sintió de nuevo el dolor de todo su cuerpo.

Al abrir los ojos y ver cómo la espalda de Naruto se alejaba, decidió intentar acelerar el paso, sin embargo, sus pies se detuvieron súbitamente al observar dos siluetas que esperaban junto al gran portón de la villa.

\- Mierda – exclamó al conseguir identificar a aquellas dos chicas frente a él.

¡_Ahora sí estaba perdido_! Sabía que tenía pocas opciones de confesar sus sentimientos a Naruto, que el tiempo corría en su contra puesto que Sakura intentaría algo, pero ahora, veía que no era su único problema, Hinata también estaba allí con la mochila a cuestas y sonrojada como solía ocurrirle todas y cada una de las veces que veía a Naruto.

\- Por fin llegáis, chicos. Habéis tardado mucho.

Sakura fue la primera en hablar, pero Sasuke mantenía su mirada fija en aquella tímida chica que movía sus dedos con indecisión y dudas, pero que permanecía completamente fija en Naruto.

\- Lo siento, Sasuke se quedó dormido – dijo Naruto mientras se rascaba la cabeza y dejaba entrever una gran sonrisa.

\- No es cierto – dijo Sasuke en tono serio – me escondiste las armas y trataste de perderme de vista para que no fuera a la misión.

\- Pero te compré el desayuno – dijo Naruto enfrentándole esta vez, como si viera a Sasuke como un desagradecido.

\- ¿Querías que comiera esa porquería que cocinas? – preguntó Sasuke irritado - ¿Quieres envenenarme?

\- Cocino muy bien, he mejorado – se quejó Naruto – Díselo, Sakura.

Naruto intentó encontrar el apoyo en su amiga, pero lo único que encontró fue su cara de indecisión y silencio, tratando de fingir que Naruto había mejorado. Aquel rostro fue un claro indicio para Sasuke de que Naruto seguía siendo pésimo en la cocina.

\- Voy tirando – dijo al final Sasuke volviendo a su rutina, a esa coraza fría con la que alejaba a todo el mundo de su lado, a esa arrogancia típica de los Uchiha, a su autosuficiencia.

Por un instante, Naruto posó sus ojos sobre la espalda de aquel moreno que iniciaba su camino. Sasuke siempre sería su rival a batir, quería superarle y era la misión perfecta para demostrarle cuánto había mejorado. Años tardó en conseguir que volviera y no fue hasta después de la gran guerra que Sasuke decidiese volver. Ni siquiera le había preguntado el motivo que tenía para hacerlo, quizá… porque no quería meter la pata con él y que se marchase nuevamente. No quería volver a perder a su amigo y rival.

\- ¿Vamos? – preguntó Sakura, sacando así a Naruto de aquella extraña sensación que tenía cuando miraba al solitario Sasuke.

\- ¿Crees que alguna vez Sasuke abrirá su corazón a alguien? – preguntó Naruto en un susurro que ninguna de las chicas terminó de entender.

\- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó Sakura una vez más tratando de que Naruto repitiera la pregunta, porque no estaba segura de si realmente le había oído o había entendido mal aquella frase.

\- Nada – sonrió Naruto súbitamente para eliminar la intensidad con la que había dicho aquella frase, una frase que prácticamente se le había escapado, un pensamiento que no debería haber pronunciado en voz alta.

Durante el camino, poco a poco, Sasuke fue quedándose cada vez más atrás. Quizá había empezado el primero a caminar, pero estaba claro que no estaba en plenas condiciones para seguir el ritmo pese a que sólo estaban caminando. Se maldijo internamente al no verse capaz de alcanzar a esos tres que seguían delante. Ni siquiera Naruto parecía estar muy atento de él, tenía a dos chicas a su lado halagándole y tratando de captar su atención. Iba a ser una lucha difícil y ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder ser capaz de confesarle a Naruto todo lo que llevaba por dentro.

\- ¿Dónde está ese castillo? – preguntó Sasuke cansado ya de tanto caminar y ver que empezaba a anochecer.

\- Hay que cruzar el bosque – comentó Hinata por primera vez – aunque deberíamos acampar.

\- ¿Qué tal si buscamos un claro y encendemos un fuego? Sasuke tiene facilidad con el manejo del fuego – miró Naruto hacia su compañero.

\- No pienso ser tu recadero y buscar la leña.

\- Iré con Naruto entonces – intervino Sakura.

Aquel fue el momento donde Sasuke dejó escapar un chasquido molesto de sus labios. Su boca siempre era más rápida que su cerebro y su orgullo demasiado grande para medir las consecuencias de sus actos. Él quería haber ido con Naruto, haber estado un rato a solas con él, pero acababa de poner a Naruto en bandeja de plata para que Sakura se declarase.

Al verlos marcharse a por la leña, Sasuke decidió tratar de mantenerse ocupado para evitar pensar en lo que ocurriría entre esos dos. Para Hinata, quedarse a solas con aquel chico era algo intimidante. Nunca había sabido cómo abordar a Sasuke Uchiha pese a saber que era el mejor amigo del chico del que estaba enamorada.

Al mirar cómo Sasuke se apoyaba contra el tronco de un árbol, se preguntó a sí misma cómo había llegado a esa situación, pero la respuesta era clara, quería declararse a Naruto y suponía que Sakura aún podía sentir algo por Sasuke, así que era el momento perfecto para encontrar un hueco a solas con el rubio. No esperó que Sakura se fuera tras Naruto también.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó la tímida Hinata hacia un Sasuke que trataba de respirar profundamente para soportar el dolor de su cuerpo.

\- Sí – dijo sin más de la forma más seca en la que pudo sonar – ¿Por qué estás aquí? – preguntó un dudoso Sasuke.

El sonrojo apareció una vez más en el rostro de Hinata. Tampoco podía confesarle a Sasuke que buscaba confesarse a su mejor amigo. Era posible que pudiera ser una ayuda pero también contraproducente. Agachó la mirada… pero escuchó un leve sonido que salía de la boca de Sasuke, una sonrisa de incredulidad.

\- ¿También quieres confesarte a Naruto? – preguntó consiguiendo que Hinata diera un respingo hacia atrás y abriera los ojos al ser descubierta - ¿Pero qué tiene Naruto? ¿Sus pezones lanzan sake o algo? Me voy a buscarle.

\- Espera… - intentó intervenir, pero Sasuke ya se había marchado para ir a buscar a esos dos chicos que tanto tardaban para encontrar unos míseros troncos y ramas que hacer arder.


	3. Seducción

Capítulo 3: Seducción

Tan sólo el piar de los pájaros era audible entre las copas de aquellos árboles. Entre ellos, los suspiros agotadores de un muchacho tratando de moverse lo mejor que podía. Sasuke sabía que su mala condición de salud se estaba agravando, pero no era capaz de decírselo a Naruto. ¿Qué pensaría Naruto de él? ¿Que era débil? No… debía demostrarle que seguía siendo ese Uchiha fuerte y orgulloso así le costase la vida.

Siguió caminando pese al dolor y los ruidos que salían de su vacío estómago. Parecía caminar sin un rumbo fijo, hasta que un par de voces llegaron a sus oídos. Sin duda alguna, era la voz de Naruto que continuaba con sus bromas mientras buscaba leña, pero no era eso lo que le llamó la atención, sino la forma en que Sakura se iba acercando a él y se agarraba de su brazo fingiendo haberse torcido el tobillo para que él la llevase en sus fuertes brazos.

\- Maldita sea – se quejó Sasuke – las mujeres siempre juegan con ventaja y Naruto sigue siendo un idiota.

Sasuke chasqueó los labios frustrado al ver que su mejor amigo seguía siendo un ingenuo que se tragaba todas esas mentiras y trucos que utilizaban las mujeres. Aunque pensándolo bien… no podía recriminarle nada, siempre había sido un chico solitario, las chicas solían perseguirle a él y rehuir a Naruto. Él nunca había tenido la opción de ligar con chicas, de que le persiguieran intentando robarle besos.

Un leve sonrojo se hizo presente en su rostro al recordar que precisamente había sido él quien le robó su primer beso. Aquel niño de la academia había empujado a Naruto y había terminado chocando sus labios con los suyos. Todas las chicas montaron en cólera porque Naruto le había robado el primer beso a él y aunque en ese momento odió a Naruto con toda su alma, ahora lo recordaba como el mejor momento de su vida.

\- ¿Seguro que no puedes andar? – preguntó Naruto confuso.

\- No, Naruto – dijo Sakura – me lo he torcido.

\- Está bien… yo te llevaré en brazos hasta el campamento.

Justo cuando Naruto iba a cargar en brazos a Sakura, Sasuke decidió salir de su escondite y ver lo que se planteaba allí. Alguien debía salvar a ese ignorante de las malas artimañas de las mujeres.

\- Vaya, no sabía que estabais por aquí.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Sakura confusa.

\- Buscar algo de cena. Creí haber visto un conejo o algo. Vaya… ¿Estás herida?

\- Sólo me he torcido el tobillo – dijo Sakura algo sonrojada.

\- ¿Puedo echarle un vistazo? Sé un par de jutsus médicos, aunque claro… no soy tan bueno como tú en ese campo – soltó Sasuke para dar a entenderle a Sakura que perfectamente podía haberse curado ella misma.

\- No te preocupes, Sasuke, yo puedo echarle un vistazo a mi tobillo.

\- ¿Estás segura? No me importa echarle un vistazo.

\- No, no, tranquilo – aclaró finalmente la chica con una sonrisa antes de curarse ese supuesto tobillo herido.

De vuelta en el campamento, Sasuke vio su siguiente problema… Hinata. Allí estaba preparando un estofado que olía delicioso y con el que seguramente, querría conquistar a Naruto. Todo el mundo sabía que a los hombres se les podía conquistar por el estómago entre otras cosas y Naruto… era muy previsible para la comida.

Su estómago rugió con fuerza al oler aquel delicioso aroma. Tras semanas sin apenas probar bocado, se moría por probar esa comida, pero no podía permitir que Naruto lo hiciera. _¡Era su hambre o su hombre!_ En ese caso lo tuvo muy claro… nadie se confesaría antes que él a Naruto, así tuviera que pasar la peor de las hambrunas.

Con cierto disimulo, mientras las dos chicas hablaban y reían con Naruto, Sasuke aprovechó para buscar el cuenco de la sal y cogiendo un gran puñado, lo dejó caer sobre la olla.

La cena fue todo un chasco. La pobre Hinata trataba de disculparse mil veces por aquel despiste con la sal y es que aquello era incomible. Naruto escupía ligeramente algún grano de sal mientras Sakura ponía malos ojos al plato. El único que ni se dignó a probarlo fue Sasuke, conocedor de lo salado que estaría aquello.

Para las rondas, ni siquiera a Sasuke le incluyeron y es que Sakura pensaba que Sasuke era el que más necesitaba descansar. Molesto como estaba, decidió meterse en la tienda dispuesto a dormir, sin embargo, dio vueltas y más vueltas pensando en lo que podrían estar planeando esas mujeres para quedarse a solas con Naruto.

Tras la cuarta vuelta, ya no aguantó más y decidió salir de la tienda a dar un paseo bajo el manto estrellado y la suave brisa que corría. Anduvo entre la oscuridad hasta un lago cercano y se detuvo allí sentándose en la húmeda hierba. La brisa era perfecta en aquel lugar y las estrellas se veían como nunca.

Lentamente, fue tumbándose hasta perder su mirada en aquel brillante cielo que le relajaba. Pensaba cómo haría para declararse a ese cazurro que no parecía tener ojos en él. Tantos años persiguiéndole e insistiéndole en que volviera a Konoha y ahora pasaba de él para ir detrás de Hinata y de Sakura. Todo era surrealista.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces fuera del campamento? – escuchó la voz de Naruto justo un segundo antes de que su rostro apareciera muy cerca del suyo.

\- No podía dormir – dijo Sasuke sin más.

\- ¿Pesadillas? Yo también las tendría si hubiera pasado años con esa serpiente asquerosa llamada Orochimaru – dijo Naruto en tono repulsivo – aún me da escalofríos el recordar cómo sacaba todo de su boca.

Sasuke no pudo evitar reírse ante aquello pero se relajó al ver que Naruto se sentaba a su lado. Ni siquiera apartó los ojos del firmamento, quizá porque buscaba en esas estrellas la tranquilidad y la relajación suficiente para que su corazón no se desbocase al tener a Naruto tan cerca.

\- ¿En qué piensas? – preguntó Naruto tumbándose a su lado y mirando también las estrellas.

\- No pensaba – dijo Sasuke – tan sólo… miraba.

\- No entiendo mucho de estrellas.

\- Mi padre solía hablar de ellas a mi hermano – comentó – supongo que siempre fue su favorito. Nunca pasó tiempo conmigo pero… yo les miraba desde el pasillo de la casa y les escuchaba. Yo sólo me aprendí la constelación de Leo – comentó con una sonrisa – quizá porque era mi signo.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿No sabes dónde estaría la mía? – preguntó ahora curioso.

\- Eres Libra, la balanza – susurró dándose cuenta de aquello.

Naruto siempre había estado tan equilibrado pese a no tener padres. Había pasado por sus malas épocas, también por buenas, pero tenía un don para hacer que las cosas se balanceasen siempre a su favor. Aquel pensamiento le hizo sonreír.

\- ¿Por qué sonríes? – preguntó preocupado Naruto.

\- Ahora estaba pensando – sonrió Sasuke.

\- ¿En qué?

\- En ti – aclaró Sasuke girando su rostro para observarle con cautela.

Los azules ojos de Naruto se giraron entonces para encontrarse con los de Sasuke. El tenso silencio que se creó no pareció importunar a ninguno de los dos, disfrutaban entre el silencio, escondidos entre las sombras y la oscuridad, entre sus miradas.

\- ¿Por qué regresaste? – preguntó Naruto en un leve susurro.

\- No le hacía falta gritar ni hablar más alto, sus labios estaban tan cerca de los de Sasuke que no era necesario nada de eso. Podía susurrar tranquilamente y con dulzura.

\- ¿No querías que volviese? – preguntó Sasuke – aún puedo marcharme de nuevo.

\- No me refería a eso y lo sabes.

\- Tengo mis motivos.

\- Pero quiero saber cuáles son.

\- No, no quieres – sonrió Sasuke.

\- He dicho que sí.

\- Naruto… he vuelto y realmente a veces dudo si debí volver o permanecer al margen. A veces pienso que no debo estar aquí, nadie en la Villa me quiere ver paseando por sus calles.

\- Eso no es cierto, muchos te echaban de menos.

\- Sabes que no es así, sólo tú me echabas en falta, quizá Sakura y Kakashi, pero nadie más. Soy un traidor. Quizá piense lo de irme de nuevo, en Konoha sólo he encontrado sufrimiento.

\- Si eso es lo que crees… no puedo impedírtelo – susurró Naruto muy cerca de sus labios.

Sasuke se acercó con lentitud a aquellos labios que deseaba besar, sin embargo, algo se lo impedía. Era posible que su orgullo Uchiha, o su arrogancia, puede que una mezcla de todo. ¿Qué pasaría si se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos y era rechazado? Seguramente Naruto se reiría de él y teniendo en cuenta que ese chico rubio podía estar enamorado de Sakura o de Hinata… temía ese momento.

\- Voy a intentar dormir – dijo Sasuke al final mientras se daba la vuelta ofreciéndole su espalda a Naruto.

Naruto observó cómo aquel moreno se giraba intentando evitar el tema de conversación. No podía negar que en parte le preocupaba, Sasuke había estado muy raro desde que regresó, sin embargo, Sasuke seguía tan silencioso como siempre, sin explicarle nada de lo que ocurría.

\- ¿Dónde estás viviendo? – preguntó Naruto algo preocupado ahora.

\- En Konoha – dijo Sasuke de forma genérica.

\- Eso ya lo sé… pero quiero saber dónde exactamente.

\- ¿Recuerdas donde me encontraste la otra noche? Por ahí cerca.

\- ¿Por qué ahí? Es el barrio más alejado de todos y no es precisamente un buen barrio.

\- ¿Qué más da donde viva? – sonrió Sasuke – tampoco es que tuviera un lugar al que volver. Aún sigo haciendo misiones con vosotros…

\- Pero de las misiones te dan dinero suficiente para no tener que vivir ahí.

\- Estoy bien donde estoy Naruto – le aclaró Sasuke – además… estoy ahorrando bastante – susurró para sí mismo.

Sasuke trató de evitar continuar con el tema, no quería hablar más sobre su penosa vida en la Villa. Desde luego no tenía más opción que ahorrar al ritmo que iba, ni siquiera querían venderle comida, así que prácticamente… sólo pagaba el alquiler y era una miseria por estar en la casa en ese barrio tan peligroso donde nadie quería vivir.

Al escuchar cómo el estómago de Sasuke rugía con fuerza, Naruto intentó hablar con él. No pasaba desapercibido que su amigo estaba adelgazando, que siempre le rugía el estómago, que parecía estar más débil de lo normal.

\- Oye Sasuke… - empezó Naruto tratando de sacar el tema, tratando de hablar con él pese a lo cerrado que era.

\- ¿Por qué estáis los dos aquí sólos? – preguntó Sakura mirando a ambos allí tumbados.

Los dos chicos se giraron hacia Sakura y la observaron desde la hierba donde estaban tumbados. Por un segundo, a Naruto se le cruzó la idea de que Sakura estuviera enfadada por haber abandonado su puerto de guardia.

\- Sakura… lo lamento – fue lo primero que dijo.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por abandonar tu puesto? ¿Quién se supone que nos protegía si tú estabas aquí?

\- Había un cielo precioso – sonrió Naruto.

\- Ya lo veo… aunque sigo pensando que deberías estar vigilando el campamento en vez de aquí mirando el cielo.

Sasuke miró aquel brillo especial en los ojos de Naruto cuando miraba el firmamento. Supo cuando se giró hacia Sakura con su sonrisa, que realmente era con ella con quién querría ver ese cielo y no con él. Sonrió de medio lado y entonces decidió intervenir en esa situación.

\- No os preocupéis – sonrió Sasuke mientras se incorporaba – yo haré el turno. Podéis quedaros aquí.

\- ¿De qué hablas Sasuke? Me toca a mí – dijo Naruto – es mi turno.

\- Da igual Naruto, no pasa nada. Todo está bien. Nos vemos por la mañana.

\- Espera, Sasuke – intentó hablar Naruto, pero Sasuke ya estaba caminando de vuelta al campamento.

Cuando apenas llegó hasta la hoguera que seguía levemente encendida, decidió echar un par de leños más y sentarse bajo uno de los árboles, apoyando su espalda en él. Viéndose solo, no pudo evitar derramar un par de silenciosas lágrimas que trató de secar con los puños de sus mangas pese a no saber, que Hinata estaba al otro lado de la tienda observando en completo silencio.


	4. Por ti

Capítulo 4: Por ti.

A la mañana siguiente, todos emprendieron nuevamente la marcha hacia la villa donde deberían robar aquel pergamino, sin embargo, Sasuke notaba un ambiente diferente al del día anterior. Hinata parecía más seria de lo normal, mucho más callada todavía de lo que ya era, en cambio, Sakura se acercaba más a Naruto, cogía su mano, a veces le tocaba el brazo o le arreglaba la chaqueta coquetamente mientras un sonriente Naruto se dejaba hacer.

Chasqueó los labios algo frustrado por la situación aunque reconocía que en parte… era su culpa por favorecer aquella relación. Era un completo idiota que no sabía aprovechar las oportunidades por su miedo a ser rechazado, por el miedo a lo que Naruto diría de él si se enteraba de sus sentimientos hacia alguien de su mismo sexo, precisamente hacia él.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Hinata a su lado al ver cómo le costaba caminar.

\- Sí, estoy bien – mintió Sasuke.

\- Toma… no es mucho pero algo ayudará – comentó dándole una barrita energética que solían utilizar los ninjas en las misiones para recuperar algo de fuerzas.

\- No la necesito.

\- No le diré nada a Naruto – dijo Hinata y entonces Sasuke… al ver aquellos ojos blancos, entendió que ella podía ver bajo su ropa aquellas marcas y heridas que los aldeanos le habían hecho – come algo, vas a necesitarlo para la misión.

\- Estoy bien, de verdad – intentó convencerle Sasuke.

\- Si a ti te pasase algo… ¿Quién protegería entonces a Naruto? No puedes protegerle estando débil y ahora mismo… ni siquiera puedes mantenerte en pie sin hacer un esfuerzo enorme por aparentar.

La mano de Sasuke cogió la barrita y observando la sonrisa de Hinata antes de que se pusiera delante de él, Sasuke empezó a comérsela. Su estómago poco a poco se acostumbraba a volver a meter algo de comida sólida pese a los rugidos que lanzaba. Hinata tenía razón, no sería suficiente, pero al menos podría fingir un poco más de tiempo frente a Naruto.

Cuando llegaron a la aldea, Sasuke miró con cierto desánimo lo alta que estaba aquella torre como para entrar sin ser vistos. Quizá sus compañeros tuvieran chakra suficiente para hacer habilidades, pero él… no creía poder sostener ni una réplica de sombra sin que se desvaneciera en cinco segundos.

\- Iremos Hinata y yo – dijo Naruto al final – cogeremos el pergamino y regresaremos.

\- Yo puedo ir también – comentó Sakura.

\- No… es mejor que te quedes aquí. Si alguno salimos herido, tú podrás curarnos a la vuelta.

\- De acuerdo – asintió finalmente Sakura.

\- Yo no soy necesario aquí – se quejó Sasuke.

\- Necesito que hagas algo muy importante por mí, Sasuke… protégela – comentó Naruto señalando hacia Sakura con su cabeza.

Sasuke chasqueó una vez más la lengua en un notable enfado pese a saber que en su condición era lo mejor que podía hacer por no obstaculizar al grupo que iba a infiltrarse. Apenas tuvo tiempo de quejarse, Naruto había iniciado la maniobra y Hinata salió tras él dejando a Sakura y a Sasuke atrás.

\- Cálmate… necesitas descansar para hacer misiones – dijo Sakura – en realidad… Naruto no te ha dejado atrás para cuidarme.

\- Me está dejando porque no cree que sea capaz de luchar.

\- No. Te ha dejado atrás para protegerte. Todos sabemos que estás débil.

\- No estoy débil – se quejó Sasuke.

\- Conmigo no necesitas disimular… te curé aquella herida que tenías, he visto tu cuerpo, todas las magulladuras, te hice una analítica y estás bajo de todo, Sasuke – se quejó Sakura.

\- ¿Se lo has dicho a Naruto?

\- No. Él no sabe nada de lo que está ocurriendo pero yo me lo puedo imaginar. Te falta hierro, te falta magnesio, tienes falta de tantos nutrientes que no sabría por dónde empezar a ayudarte – se quejó Sakura – tienes que alimentarte y sé que es difícil en la villa – se anticipó Sakura – pero tenías que habérnoslo contado. Somos tu equipo, maldita sea, confía en nosotros.

\- No necesito ayuda, puedo cuidarme.

\- Pues no lo parece. No estás comiendo. Debiste decirnos lo que ocurría en Konoha.

\- ¿Acaso os importaba? Sólo queríais que volviera, pues ya lo he hecho – gritó Sasuke enfadado.

\- No a este coste, Sasuke. Naruto está preocupado por ti, no sabe nada de lo que está ocurriendo en la villa, no sabe lo que te están haciendo. Tienes que hablar, decir las cosas.

\- ¿Y que me traten por débil?

\- No eres débil, Sasuke, tú nunca fuiste débil, pero hay problemas en los que necesitas delegar en tus compañeros. Estamos aquí para apoyarte.

\- No me digas que quieres apoyarme cuando has estado tratando de seducir a Naruto todo el puñetero día – le gritó aún más dejando sacar toda su ira.

\- Hasta que lo admites – sonrió Sakura – Hinata y yo llevamos todo el día tratando de conseguir que te confesases a Naruto, has tenido mil oportunidades de hacerlo, pero sólo frustras nuestros planes y luego te retiras.

\- ¿Que habéis hecho qué?

\- Ayudarte es lo que estábamos haciendo. Tratábamos de que te confesases, de que te dieras más prisa que nosotras y te lanzases, pero no lo has hecho y no entiendo el motivo. ¿Crees que Naruto te rechazará? Naruto es el más preocupado por ti, haría lo que fuera por mantenerte a salvo, creo que te ama y es otro cobarde como tú que no se atreve a decir lo que siente.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron como platos ante aquella declaración. Él había supuesto que esas dos chicas querían confesarse a Naruto, pero sólo le habían engañado y mentido para que él se confesase antes, para que sacase sus sentimientos a relucir. Se sentía estúpido por no haberse dado cuenta de que todo era un maldito truco de ellas. Había saboteado sus planes de seducción y aun así… no le había dicho nada a Naruto. Aquella noche tuvo sus labios tan cerca que hasta le costaba respirar, pero no pudo dar el último paso y besarle.

Estaba absorto en esos pensamientos que sólo el ruido de la explosión le sacó de nuevo a la realidad.

\- Naruto – gritó Sasuke saliendo entonces en dirección a donde estaba el enemigo sin darle siquiera tiempo a Sakura a detenerle.

\- Sasuke, espera… - gritó Sakura sin éxito alguno al ver que aquel debilitado chico se lanzaba hacia la torre en busca del rubio.

Se suponía que ella le había prometido a Naruto que lo cuidaría, pero Sasuke se le había escapado pese a lo débil que estaba. Era increíble cómo podía sacar fuerzas de donde no las tenía con tal de ayudar a su compañero y al chico al que amaba.

\- Maldita sea, Sasuke – se quejó Sakura al darse cuenta de que ella no podía abandonar su posición o desprotegería al grupo y echaría a perder la misión.

Las explosiones se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, pero ante los ojos de Sasuke, no aparecía ningún soldado o ninja. Seguramente Hinata y Naruto les tendrían ocupados recorriendo el interior de la torre. Para cuando Sasuke llegó a la puerta y quiso entrar, Naruto salía corriendo con pergamino en mano y seguido por Hinata.

\- ¿Qué narices haces tú aquí? – preguntó Naruto confuso – nos largamos.

Sasuke corrió entonces en dirección contraria, siguiendo la espalda de Naruto hasta que un grito llamó la atención de ambos. Los dos detuvieron su carrera y se giraron asustados por aquel grito femenino.

Hinata había caído al suelo con la pierna atrapada en una de las trampas enemigas. Una milésima de segundo era lo que ambos tenían para trazar un plan, pero Naruto se adelantó a Sasuke.

\- Cógelo y lárgate – le tiró el pergamino a su compañero – yo me ocupo – dijo Naruto corriendo hacia Hinata.

El pergamino cayó en las manos de Sasuke pero éste, en vez de huir, agarró con fuerza aquel rollo de papel pensando qué debería hacer, no quería dejar a sus compañeros tirados y menos a Naruto, sin embargo, tampoco quería desobedecerle.

\- He dicho que corras con Sakura – le gritó Naruto mientras intentaba abrir la trampa que retenía la pierna de Hinata.

\- Joder – susurró Sasuke antes de cerrar los ojos para mentalizarse y salir corriendo hacia la posición de Sakura.

\- Ya los tenemos – se escuchaban los gritos de los soldados que rodeaban el patio de la torre.

Naruto se giró para ver las flechas volar en su dirección por lo que no le quedó más remedio que apartar la mano de la trampa y sacar un kunai para empezar a apartar las flechas que iban hacia ambos. La segunda ráfaga, con mayor número de flechas que la de antes, fue detenida por el chakra de Hinata lanzándose en todas direcciones.

\- No puedo lanzar tanto chakra y no creo que vayan a detenerse – dijo Hinata desde el suelo.

\- Una a una no podré detenerlas – dijo Naruto armado con un kunai y sangrando ligeramente de un corte en su mejilla que le había producido una flecha.

El rubio se mordió el labio esperando la siguiente ráfaga de flechas y trató de evitar todas las que pudo, aun así, alguna llegó hasta una Hinata que también trataba de cubrirse y otras… atravesaron alguna parte del cuerpo de Naruto consiguiendo que éste escupiese algo de sangre y cayese de rodillas.

\- Naruto… vete de aquí – dijo Hinata ya a lo desesperado – no hace falta que muramos los dos. Lárgate.

\- No pienso dejar atrás a un compañero – dijo enfadado esperando la siguiente andanada que sabía no tardaría en llegar.

Preparó el kunai frente a él mientras se ponía en pie y observó con atención el movimiento de los enemigos sin siquiera quitarse la última flecha que tenía clavada en su hombro derecho. Las flechas volaron una vez más cogiendo altura para caer en picado sobre ellos, pero pese a que Naruto preparó el arma para intentar evitar las máximas posibles, un aura les envolvió a ambos protegiéndoles de todo lo que caía del cielo.

\- Cógela y vete – escuchó a Sasuke que le devolvía el pergamino desde atrás.

\- Sasuke… - murmuró Naruto preocupado por él y el chakra que estaba lanzando.

El grito de Sasuke hizo que el rubio saliera de su ensimismamiento, observando cómo el Susanoo rompía la trampa que apresaba la pierna de Hinata. Frustrado por aquello, Naruto decidió hacer caso a su compañero y cogiendo a su compañera en brazos, salió corriendo hacia los árboles cercanos para dejarla a salvo. Sin embargo… cuando se giró para ver si Sasuke les seguía, lo único que vio fue su cuerpo cayendo en un charco de sangre.

Todo le pasó a cámara lenta, apenas tenía fuerza para mantener el Susanoo activo mucho tiempo y el enemigo parecía saberlo, esperó a que su inmenso chakra desapareciera para hundirle las flechas en su cuerpo y derribarle. Incluso antes de que el cuerpo de Sasuke tocase el frío suelo, el aterrador grito del zorro de nueve colas se escuchó en toda la bahía, pero pese a que trató de llegar hasta Sasuke, sólo pudo escuchar cómo éste agonizaba en el suelo.

\- Maldita sea, Sasuke… ¿por qué has vuelto? – preguntó Naruto llorando mientras sostenía su mano y la acercaba a su mejilla, perdiendo las lágrimas en la pálida piel de su compañero.

\- Por ti – escuchó las últimas palabras de Sasuke antes de que dejase de respirar.

\- SASUKE – gritó Naruto intentando que reaccionase, pero al ver que no lo hacía, pasó su brazo bajo los hombros de Sasuke y lo medio incorporó hundiendo el rostro de Sasuke contra su pecho con fuerza – SASUKE – gritó una vez más sin poder evitar que las lágrimas siguieran derramándose.

Hinata, preocupada y entristecida al ver la escena, trató de gritarle a Naruto que saliera de allí antes de que las flechas volaran una vez más, pero tan sólo el nombre de "Naruto" salió de sus labios antes de ver el cielo azul convertirse en negro por la cantidad de flechas que caerían.

El lugar se llenó de armas que chocaron contra el suelo, pero ninguna de ellas dio en el blanco. Un aura roja apareció rodeando a Naruto y todos los presentes, vieron el renacimiento de un auténtico demonio.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a pronunciar una palabra de lo ocurrido. Hinata, entre aterrada por aquella masacre que Naruto había hecho cuando perdió el sentido dejando que el zorro de nueve colas se apoderase de su cuerpo y se alimentase de su rabia, además de ver la tristeza que ahora reflejaban sus ojos mientras cargaba el cuerpo inerte y ensangrentado de Sasuke sobre su espalda. Naruto… silencioso, derramando amargas lágrimas mientras trataba de caminar de regreso a la villa cargando el cuerpo de la única persona a la que jamás amaría y a la que nunca más volvería a ver.

Apenas dieron un par de pasos más cuando escucharon la voz de Sakura que venía corriendo hacia ellos preocupada por las explosiones que había escuchado, pero al ver cómo Naruto pasaba de ella y seguía caminando cargando aquel cuerpo de su compañero, se quedó estática y miró a una Hinata que negaba con la cabeza evitando que pronunciase alguna palabra en ese momento.

Sakura se acercó hacia él para comprobar si realmente Sasuke estaba muerto, pero cuando se quitó el guante y alzó su mano para intentar tocar la muñeca de Sasuke y tomarle el pulso, Naruto se giró hacia ella con una mirada que nadie antes había visto jamás.

\- NO LO TOQUES – le gritó asustando a la chica.

\- Naruto… déjame echarle un vistazo, puede que…

\- Está muerto – gritó Naruto - ¿No lo ves? Su corazón se detuvo, ya no respira – lloraba Naruto sin control – no lo toquéis.

\- Déjame revisarlo, tengo que revisarlo, yo soy el médico, no tú.

\- Nadie va a quitármelo – le gritó una vez más Naruto fuera de sí.

\- No voy a quitártelo – continuó Sakura – sólo quiero echarle un vistazo. Por favor… reacciona.

Ante aquellas palabras, Naruto pareció reaccionar levemente. Sakura no le había fallado hasta el momento, así que decidió bajar a Sasuke de su espalda y permitir a Sakura que le echase un vistazo. La chica trató de encontrar el pulso, pero Naruto tenía razón, por más que tocase su muñeca le era imposible encontrar nada. Trató de poner entonces sus dedos en el cuello y hasta apoyó la cabeza en el pecho del moreno tratando de hallar un resquicio de vida en él, pero nada sucedía.

\- Maldita sea – susurró Sakura apartando el otro guante que le quedaba y sacando un kunai para ponerlo bajo la nariz – Vamos, Sasuke… no puedes estar muerto, no puedes morir aquí – se decía casi a sí misma.

Estaba a punto de apartar el kunai cuando en la hoja, apareció un ligero halo que empañó parte del cuchillo, un leve resquicio de vida que era lo único que Sakura estaba buscando.

\- Está vivo – dijo Sakura – joder, Naruto, está vivo.

\- No es posible, no tiene pulso. Tú no se lo encontrabas.

\- Tiene que tener el pulso en algún lado, respira muy lento pero está respirando.

Sakura volvió a coger la muñeca del moreno y esperó pacientemente. Cuando Naruto trató de hablar, Sakura lo mandó callar enojada para que le dejase escuchar. Diez segundos y entonces, apareció un leve latido, lento, tortuoso, cargado de muerte pero estaba allí.

\- Hay que acelerarle el ritmo y taponar su hemorragia. Yo le curo y tú bombeas – le dijo a Naruto – Pon las manos en su esternón, tienes que presionar unas dos pulgadas y cuenta treinta compresiones rápidas – le dijo mientras ella empezaba a curar las heridas y Hinata le ayudaba con ellas y el chakra que le quedaba.

Naruto se situó junto a Sasuke y colocó las manos en la forma en que Sakura le dijo en la zona donde le indicó y entonces, empezó a cargar su peso sobre el pecho del moreno contando las treinta veces que ella le había dicho.


	5. Soledad

Capítulo 5: Soledad.

Los dedos se movían incesantemente con nerviosismo, ni siquiera la sangre impregnada en sus manos le importaba, tan sólo quería información, quería saber qué estaba ocurriendo allí dentro. Naruto se levantó desesperado y paseó nervioso por el pasillo, mordiéndose los nudillos de la mano intentando relajar los nervios y el estrés que llevaba encima.

\- Cálmate, Naruto, no vas a conseguir nada así – dijo Sakura.

\- Necesito que me digan algo.

\- Está grave – le confirmó Sakura – apenas pude mantenerle con vida el tiempo justo hasta que llegaron los ANBU.

\- ¿Crees que está bien?

\- Creo que está muy grave, Naruto – le afirmó de nuevo Sakura – te diría que podría luchar pero… estaba ya muy débil antes del ataque y ahora…

\- No lo digas… él no va a morir.

\- Es posible que lo haga. Si sale con vida… necesita demasiadas cosas, creo que deberías reconsiderar que se marche de la villa.

\- No digas tonterías. ¿Por qué se marcharía Sasuke?

\- Mira a tu alrededor, Naruto, has visto a Sasuke estas últimas semanas y le viste cuando era pequeño, nos criamos con él, ¿no ves el cambio? ¿No ves su debilidad? Es esta villa, Naruto, lo están matando, siguen viendo a un traidor.

\- Entonces haré que lo respeten.

\- No es tan fácil, Naruto.

\- Voy a ser el siguiente Hokage, está todo hablado y no voy a permitir que nadie más le haga daño. Si sale vivo de aquí, me lo llevaré a mi casa, le prepararé la comida, haré lo que haga falta.

\- Primero tiene que salir vivo del quirófano y luego… aceptar vivir contigo, es Sasuke Uchiha, demasiado orgulloso para aceptar favores y lo sabes.

\- Le convenceré.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Tengo mis métodos, pero necesito que salga de ese maldito quirófano – dijo golpeando una de las mesas con fuerza.

La luz de emergencia encima de la puerta se apagó y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Tsunade acompañada de su más fiel ayudante. Tanto Hinata, Sakura como Naruto, abrieron los ojos ante su aparición, pero tan sólo el rubio se lanzó desesperado hacia Tsunade en busca de información.

\- ¿Cómo está? – preguntó asustado.

\- No muy bien – dijo Tsunade – estable por ahora pero… siendo sincera… no sé si pasará de esta noche. Deberíais haceros a la idea de que…

\- No lo digas – le gritó Naruto – él es fuerte, puede pasar esta noche.

\- No es sólo esta noche, Naruto, está muy débil, ha perdido mucha sangre, está vivo… sinceramente… está vivo de milagro. En cualquier momento podría irse.

\- ¿Puedo verle? – preguntó Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Lo siento, Naruto… acaba de salir de una operación, necesita descansar. Te avisaré cuando puedas entrar.

Tras varias horas en el hospital después de que Sasuke saliera del quirófano, todos empezaron a marcharse a casa a excepción de Naruto. Sus manos seguían moviéndose con nerviosismo, su cuerpo temblaba de la rabia y el miedo, pero allí permanecía inmóvil esperando a que alguien le dijera que podía entrar en esa habitación.

\- Naruto… vete a casa – aclaró al final Tsunade que salía de su despacho.

\- No. No voy a moverme de aquí hasta que sepa que está bien, hasta que pueda verle.

\- Naruto…

\- He dicho que no – lloró – si puede ser su última noche, yo estaré aquí a su lado, quiero estar con él. Me salvó la vida, se metió en medio pese a lo débil que estaba y todo… por mí. No voy a moverme de aquí.

\- Ve a verle, pero intenta no molestar mucho, necesita descansar.

Aquellas palabras consiguieron que Naruto levantase la cabeza y apartase su mirada de las baldosas para observar a Tsunade. Ni siquiera esperó dos segundos antes de levantarse y correr hacia la habitación de Sasuke.

Abrió la puerta escuchando el incesante ruido de las máquinas, dejándole saber mediante los pitidos que el corazón de Sasuke latía, algo que le hizo suspirar de alivio antes de que el corazón se le encogiera al ver la cantidad de cables alrededor de la cama, de las agujas en sus brazos, del respiradero en su nariz y boca, de aquella venda que tapaba sus ojos y parte de la frente. Mentiría si dijera que había visto a Sasuke en peores situaciones, porque no era cierto, ésta era con diferencia la peor en la que le había visto.

\- Sas…Sasuke – susurró acercándose a él.

Se sentó en la silla junto a su lado y con temblor en sus manos, pese a dudar unos segundos si tocarle o no, consiguió que una mano cogiera la de su compañero mientras con la otra, rozaba ligeramente la mejilla del moreno con el dorso de su dedo índice.

\- ¿Por qué no me contaste que estabas tan mal? – preguntó Naruto dándose cuenta ahora de que Sasuke estaba inmóvil, de que aquellos pómulos se habían deteriorado por la falta de alimento. Estaba mucho más delgado de lo que recordaba y la ropa de hospital le hacía parecer aún más delgado – debiste decírmelo idiota – lloró Naruto.

Naruto apoyó su frente sobre la fría mano de Sasuke y lloró en silencio, lloró hasta que las lágrimas se negaron a seguir saliendo por el cansancio y el agotamiento. Toda la noche la pasó a su lado, todas y cada una de las noches de las siguientes semanas.

Sus ojos miraban aquella bandeja llena de chocolate con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas. Toda la habitación estaba llena de cestas de frutas, jarrones de flores y sobre todo… mucha comida. Incluso con la puerta cerrada de la habitación, podía oler el ramen que venía por el pasillo.

\- Buenas días, Sasuke – sonrió Naruto abriendo la puerta y dejando entrever ese cuenco de madera lleno de ramen que traía aún humeante – te he traído tu desayuno.

\- Idiota… no puedo comerme eso para desayunar.

\- Una mísera sopa de miso no alcanza para que te recuperes. Vamos… cómete el ramen, lo he traído especialmente para ti desde el Ichiraku.

Sasuke sonrió aún levemente sonrojado, pero cuando apartó su mirada de la sonrisa de Naruto, éste dio la vuelta a la cama y le volvió a poner el ramen delante de sus fosas nasales.

\- Mira qué bien huele, no me hagas hacer el avioncito contigo con lo grande que estás – se quejó Naruto.

\- Ya te he dicho que no me apetece ramen para desayunar – dijo algo enojado.

\- Di "Ahhhhh" – dijo Naruto llevando unos noodles enganchados en los palillos en dirección a la boca de Sasuke.

\- Naruto… - se quejó Sasuke, pero tal y como abrió la boca para quejarse, Naruto aprovechó para meter los palillos y que comiera los noodles.

Puede que para Sasuke aquello fuera vergonzoso, pero por suerte, nadie entraría en su habitación a esas horas, tan sólo Naruto madrugaba tanto como él para traerle el desayuno. Llevaba un mes trayéndole comida para engordarle y que recuperase tanto su físico anterior como sus fuerzas.

\- Ya te he dicho mil veces que estoy mejor – dijo Sasuke – hoy me dan el alta médica. Podré volver a casa.

\- No vas a volver a esa mugrienta casa, te vendrás conmigo tal y como hablamos.

\- No… tú hablaste, yo te dije que iría a mi casa.

\- Y yo decidí que vendrías conmigo.

\- Yo no acepté.

\- No tienes ni voz ni voto en este asunto, me debes una.

\- ¿Que yo te debo una? Soy yo el casi muere salvándote, tú me debes una a mí.

\- Soy yo el que casi te pierde, te vienes conmigo y no hay más que hablar.

Naruto sopló hacia la comida cuando sacó con los palillos la siguiente tanda de carne y noodles, no quería que Sasuke se quemase con ellos, sin embargo, al ver a su compañero cabizbajo y agarrando con fuerza las sábanas que cubrían sus piernas, se dio cuenta de que ocurría algo.

\- Gracias – susurró Sasuke – Naruto.

\- ¿Por qué dices algo así tan de repente? – preguntó Naruto confuso como estaba.

\- Por ser como eres, gracias. Nunca me abandonase incluso cuando te dije que te odiaba, cuando te amenacé con matarte, cuando te di la espalda… tú siempre estuviste ahí para mí y ahora… vuelves a cuidarme pese a que eras tú el que necesitaba más cuidados – susurró.

\- Te amo – dijo Naruto consiguiendo que Sasuke abriera los ojos – a veces… eres insoportable, egocéntrico, egoísta, arrogante y orgulloso, pero… por Dios que eres lo más dulce que jamás he conocido cuando te lo propones y cuando veo esa faceta, olvido tu estúpido orgullo Uchiha y me dan ganas de abrazarte todo el día. Jamás dejaría que te ocurriera nada, Sasuke, así que no vuelvas a asustarme de esta manera.

\- No podemos vivir juntos, Naruto. Tú mismo lo has dicho, soy arrogante y egocéntrico, es mejor estar separados, es mejor que me dejes vivir en mi soledad.

\- Jamás – aclaró Naruto soltando el cuenco con el ramen y lanzándose hacia delante hasta atrapar los labios del moreno entre los suyos.

Sasuke escuchó cómo el cuenco caía al suelo y la comida se esparcía, pero aquel beso le había pillado por sorpresa. No esperó que Naruto fuera a ser el primero en confesarse cuando él había tratado sin éxito de decirle sus sentimientos durante toda la misión.

Las manos de Naruto enseguida se posaron sobre la nuca del moreno, atrayéndole hacia él con determinación y fogosidad, evitando que Sasuke pudiera apartar su rostro pese a que tampoco parecía querer hacerlo. Ambos cerraron los ojos y trataron de dejarse llevar por lo que ansiaban y tanto tiempo habían reprimido. Era la primera vez que simplemente… unían sus labios sin ser un fortuito accidente.

\- Nunca vuelvas a hacer algo como lo que hiciste en esa plaza – susurró Naruto – nunca me abandones, no te pongas en peligro de esa manera, no soportaría si algo te ocurriera.

\- Me pondré en medio las veces que haga falta para protegerte – le susurró Sasuke con la respiración aún entrecortada y con los párpados cerrados – jamás dejaría que te ocurriera nada.

\- No necesito que me protejas tanto. Sólo quiero que estés bien, nada más. Por favor… vente a mi casa, te cuidaré.

\- No necesito que me cuiden – aclaró Sasuke.

\- Te quiero – le confesó Naruto – y quiero que vivas conmigo. Por favor… no me dejes solo ahora, no cuando he encontrado a la persona con la que quiero estar, cuando he estado a punto de perderte, no cuando he conseguido confesarte lo que siento. Vente a mi casa, estoy harto de vivir en soledad y estoy seguro que a ti tampoco te gusta estar solo.

Sasuke apartó su rostro para mirar las sábanas, evitando así que ese rubio viera el sonrojo que se estaba creando en su rostro. No podía negar que quería estar con Naruto, pero su maldito orgullo siempre se lo impediría. Cerró los ojos y trató de no pensar como un Uchiha.

\- Vale – dijo al final – vivamos juntos en tu casa, pero… habrá cambios. Odio el desorden y tu habitación nunca está ordenada. También quiero la cocina recogida, nada de leche caducada en la nevera y desde luego… - Naruto cerró los ojos esperando la próxima regañina que Sasuke le lanzaría – quiero compartir cama contigo.

Naruto abrió los ojos estupefacto ante aquellas palabras que sabía que a Sasuke le había costado mucho decir. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras se subía encima de la camilla y se posicionaba encima de Sasuke para besarle con más pasión que antes, sin embargo, Sasuke se extrañó de aquella reacción tan fogosa y colocó sus manos en el pecho de Naruto empujándolo levemente hacia atrás hasta conseguir separar sus labios.

\- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Sasuke confuso.

\- ¿Tú qué crees? Estrenar nuestra relación – sonrió.

\- Estás loco… ¿aquí en el hospital? Podría vernos alguien.

\- ¿Tienes miedo de que nos vean desnudos? Sabes de sobra que la enfermera no vendrá hasta tarde, aún tienen que rellenar tus papeles del alta y yo sé… que si te van a dar el alta es porque ya estás bien. Vamos… ¿No te gusta un poco de riesgo? – le preguntó levantando suavemente la camiseta de Sasuke hasta quitársela.

\- Así que quieres riesgo… - sonrió Sasuke – la verdad es que llevo todo un mes aquí tumbado en esta cama… - dijo con cierto toque lujurioso.

\- Eso me gusta mucho más, déjame hacer que descargues todo lo que has estado aguantando este tiempo. Te dejaré seco – dijo Naruto con cierto toque lascivo mientras apartaba la sábana y colaba sus manos bajo el pantalón corto que llevaba Sasuke – vaya… esperé que fueras con la bata de hospital.

\- Idiota… ya me iban a dar el alta – sonrió Sasuke agarrando el cabello de Naruto y besándole con pasión.

\- Cállate y disfruta.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado volviendo a besar a Naruto mientras intentaba abrir ligeramente las piernas para darle espacio a ese rubio a que buscara su miembro. Aquel gesto no pasó desapercibido para Naruto, quien sonrió también al ver lo excitado y ansioso que estaba su compañero por aquel momento.

Sasuke gimió levemente al notar cómo los dedos de Naruto paseaban por la punta de su miembro acariciándolo en círculos. La sonrisa que dibujó Naruto excitó aún más a ese moreno que empezaba a ver cómo su compañero disfrutaba también de aquel momento. Sus lenguas jugaron la una con la otra, entrando en la cavidad del otro, luchando por el dominio del otro mientras Naruto agarraba esta vez mejor el miembro de Sasuke para empezar a darle placer.

En aquel momento, fue Sasuke el que bajó los pantalones de Naruto para poder meter también sus manos. No podía negar que le excitaba el hecho de que cualquiera pudiera entrar en aquella habitación y encontrarles en aquella manera, pero quizá era ese hecho también el que más le excitaba.

Dominado como estaba por el placer, Sasuke enrolló su pierna en la cintura de Naruto y le giró colocándose él arriba. Aquello hizo que Naruto sonriera mucho más al ver cómo su chico empezaba a proclamar el control nuevamente. Naruto alzó las manos apartándolas del miembro de Sasuke para ponerlas en su abdomen y recorrer su fuerte pecho mientras éste gemía y rozaba su miembro por el del rubio.

\- Me encanta cuando tomas el control – sonrió Naruto – pero… si sigues restregándote como lo estás haciendo, te irás en nada.

\- Quiero irme contigo – dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

\- ¿Ah sí? Entonces déjame ayudarte a conseguirlo.

Naruto se incorporó levemente y se arrodilló frente a Sasuke cogiendo su miembro con destreza y metiéndolo en su boca. Succionó su miembro y dejó que Sasuke gimiera mientras movía su cintura buscando más placer. Las manos del rubio se colocaron en su trasero y le ayudó a que pudiera meter aún más aquel formidable miembro en su boca.

\- Joder, Naruto – susurró Sasuke cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás para disfrutar aún más.

Los temblores recorriendo el cuerpo de Sasuke y aquellos gemidos incontrolados, le dieron a entender a Naruto que ese chico estaba próximo a su clímax, tanto… que aceleró la felación a la vez que incrementaba la presión hasta que Sasuke le avisó para que se apartase, sin embargo, Naruto agarró con mayor firmeza el trasero del moreno e introdujo hasta el fondo el miembro de Sasuke dejando que se fuera en su boca.

Sasuke abrió los ojos al ver cómo parte de su semen salía por la comisura de los labios de ese rubio que sonreía y escupía parte del líquido sobre la sábana y tragaba lo que podía.

\- Sí que estabas cargado – sonrió Naruto limpiándose con el dorso de la mano.

\- Ya te lo dije – comentó Sasuke – y aún me queda más.

\- Entonces… deja que cumpla mi palabra de dejarte seco – sonrió metiendo sus dedos en la boca y posteriormente, tras lamerlos, introduciéndolos en el trasero de Sasuke mientras lo ponía a cuatro patas y él se posicionaba tras él – me gusta esta vista, estás muy accesible.

\- Cállate, idiota – sonrió Sasuke con un gran sonrojo.

\- Tú… ábreme bien las piernas, encanto, vamos a disfrutar.

Naruto introdujo primero un dedo en el interior de Sasuke y luego, lentamente, empezó a introducir más, a más velocidad, realizando círculos para dilatar su entrada. A veces Sasuke dejaba escapar un quejido de dolor y otras, era puramente placer, más cuando movía sus caderas hacia la mano de Naruto obligándole a introducir más hondo sus dedos.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Sasuke? Quizá… ¿Mis dedos se quedan cortos?

\- Un poco – sonrió Sasuke que seguía masturbándose él mismo.

\- Entonces probaré con otra cosa – comentó Naruto sacando su miembro y moviéndolo levemente un par de veces antes de introducirlo en Sasuke.

La cadera de Sasuke se movía hacia atrás buscando más penetración mientras Naruto se movía con lentitud dentro de él, buscando ahora su propio placer. Con su mano libre, el rubio la colocó sobre la mano de Sasuke y le ayudó a seguir masturbándose. Sasuke no pudo evitar retorcerse levemente hasta que su rostro consiguió llegar a los labios de Naruto, besándole con pasión.

\- Te quiero – exclamó Sasuke.

\- ¿En nuestra primera noche ya he conseguido esto? Me gusta entonces.

\- Cállate y sigue, quiero que te corras en mí.

\- Y lo haré, porque este trasero siempre será mío.

Naruto continuó moviéndose, cada vez con más rapidez, con mayor fogosidad hasta que Sasuke fue incapaz de hablar, tan sólo sus gemidos llenaron la habitación mezclándose con los del rubio. No tardaron apenas ni cinco minutos en correrse los dos, Naruto dejando su esencia en el interior de ese chico al que tanto amaba y Sasuke… dejando el poco líquido que aún le quedaba impregnado en la mano de Naruto y manchando las sábanas.

\- Creo que puedo acostumbrarme a esto – dijo Naruto saliendo de él mientras se colocaba al lado de Sasuke.

\- No te acostumbres mucho… quiero probarlo todo contigo – comentó Sasuke.

\- Ven a vivir conmigo… y tendremos sexo todos los días.

\- No tienes que convencerme, ya te dije que lo haré. Ahora vístete, la enfermera vendrá enseguida a darme el alta y podremos repetir en casa.

\- Entonces no me hagas esperar – susurró Naruto mientras se vestía y le daba la camiseta a Sasuke para que se vistiera.

**Fin**


End file.
